Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams Part 3 The Reunion
by believable-pen
Summary: Ianto comes back after four months, but can he stay this time...


Broken Hearts, Shattered Dreams Part 3 The Reunion 

Jack carried on as before. Though he missed having Ianto with him, he knew that some day he'd see him again, if only for a few hours. It was worth it, to have the man he loved in his arms.

He looked around his office and though he could smell Ianto's scent. It made him smile. Looking out at the workstations, he imagined Ianto writing messages to him on the computers.

At night, Jack would walk around the Bay and stand where he'd first met Ianto and stare into the water.

"Why did you take your own life?" he said out loud. "What drove you to do such a thing?" Jack was sad. "Such a beautiful man, who's life was cut short. But by what? Who?"

Jack stayed there most of the night, thinking. At 5am, he walked back to the tourist office and went inside.

Back in the Hub, he walked around until he came to the cells. The Weevil was sleeping, so Jack just stood there watching it.

At 6.30an, Jack went back up to the main Hub and made himself coffee, taking it back to his office.

It had been almost a month since he'd last seem Ianto. Sinced he'd held him in his arms. Kissed him. Made love to him. How he missed the young Welshman.

He sighed deeply, took a sip of his coffee and leaned back in his chair.

By 8.30am, all three team members had arrived for work. Gwen was busy helping Tosh decipher a document that Jack had found in the archives the day before. He knew it was old and was quite important, but beyond that, he hadn't a clue.

Each day blended into the next for him now. Live a river that was bound for the sea. It would get there, eventually.

And so it was, that four months after there last meeting, Jack opened his e-mails at 6pm on December 10th to find one from Ianto. It read;

_Oh, how I have missed you, my love. Meet me tonight at 2pm by the church. Our church. I can't wait to have you in my arms once more. I have a way that I may be able to stay with you, forever. Until then, I love you. Ianto x_

Jack read the e-mail over and over again. He went out into the Hub and looked around.

"Are you here?" He closed his eyes, felt a feathers touch on his cheek.

"Always."

"I can't wait to see you again."

A light wind blew through his hair.

"Nor I you."

He smiled.

"I'll do anything to keep you with me. Anything."

He felt something touch his cheek.

"I know, my Cariad."

At 1.30am, Jack left the tourist office and headed for the church. He was early, but he'd wait by the railings, like he had done since there last meeting.

At exactly 2am, Ianto appeared beside him, looking the same as he did on his last visit. Jack pulled him into his arms, tears rolling down his face.

"God, I missed you."

Ianto kissed the tears away. "And I have missed you."

"You said there was a way we could stay together forever." Jack said against his ear.

"Let's go inside. I'm cold."

Jack wrapped his arms around the younger man, guiding him towards the tourist office. Once inside, Jack kissed him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't return sooner."

"Where you go, do they stop you?"

Ianto smiled sadly. "It's a dark place, full of sad spirits, like me."

"I'll make you happy, I promise. Just, please, stay with me this time."

"Let's go to your quarters. We need to talk."

As they entered the Hub, Jack felt another presents there. "We're not alone, are we?"

Ianto shook his head. "No. I thought we might have time together before they appeared. They come to see if you are willing to die for me."

"You should know the answer to that."

"Is it a price you're willing to pay to be with me?"

"Yes." Jack took Ianto's hand. "Ask."

Two figures appeared in the autopsy bay.

"We require your heart," one of them said. "Then you will be with him forever."

"In this life or the next?" asked Jack.

"In the next life, for you will surely not live through this."

Jack smiled, knowing the answer.

Taking Ianto's hand, he walked with him down the steps to the table. "Do with me what you will. I would die a million times to have him by my side forever."

Ianto smiled. "Then I'll walk in the next life with you."

They kissed briefly.

"Lie on the table."

Taking off his coat, Jack did as he was asked.

His shirt was unbuttoned and his t shirt cut away.

"We need your heart, cut fresh from your body."

Jack almost smiled. "Then take it."

Jack gritted his teeth, then cried out as the knife cut deep into his flesh. Cried out as it cut through bone. As his heart was taken, still beating, from his breast. It was placed in Ianto's hands. He put it to his lips, his tears mingling with Jack's blood as he kissed the heart.

The two figures disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. Leaving Ianto still holding Jack's heart.

"What have I done? I've killed you."

Ianto fell to his knees, holding Jack's heart against his own. He stayed that way for most of the night.

At 6am, Ianto got to his feet and looked at Jack. His pale skin, his grey lips. Turning, Ianto walked towards the steps.

"Goin' somewhere?" a voice said from behind him.

Ianto turned as Jack swung his legs off the table.

"Jack!"

He rushed into his Captain's arms.

"I thought you were dead!"

"I can't die, Ianto. Ever. That's why I'd die for you a million times."

They kissed.

"I don't understand."

"I'll explain it to you, but not now." Jack smiled. "Does this mean your mine forever?"

Ianto looked at Jack's watch. "6.10am. We'll know in a few hours."

Jack took his hand. "Then let's not waste it in here."

They went down to Jack's quareters and made love. Made love like there lives depended on it. Made love until 8.30am.

"You're still here." Jack told him. "You're not fading away."

Ianto looked at his hand. "No." He looked around. "No bright light."

"I never saw any light."

"No, but I did."

Ianto felt his heart stop, then start again. "I think I'm here forever, like they said." He smiled.

Jack held him close. "I am never going to let you out of my sight. I love you so much."

"Mmmm."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why did you take your own life?"

Ianto looked deep into Jack's eyes. "Because I never felt I fitted in. Not with my family or friends. They loved me in their own way. I was an outsider. I was lonely. Desperate for love. I just…couldn't take it anymore. If only I'd met you back then." He touched Jack's face.

"Will you age?"

Ianto laughed. "I don't know."

"Not that it matters."

"Do you age?"

"No."

A light came down and covered Ianto. He felt it go into his body. Through his veins. Into his heart

"Wow!" said Jack. "What is that?"

"Immortality," said a voice above them.

Pulling the sheet over their heads Jack pulled his lover into his arms.


End file.
